


what you need

by SydneyHorses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Truck Stop Hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses
Summary: What was supposed to be a routine break at a truck stop gets out of hand very quickly. Sylvain can't find it in him to complain, not when he's bent over the hood of a car and being fucked within an inch of his life.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	what you need

**Author's Note:**

> i love being goaded into writing extremely stupid aus! anyways if you're gonna fuck someone on the hood of a car, make sure you put your parking brake on first

Sylvain has had a lot of ill-advised hookups at truck stops. As he told Dorothea once, it’s a perk of the job. There are plenty of other truckers who just want a quick handjob on their break, and there are plenty of people that stop at them from time to time who are open to spending a little longer there than initially planned.

Still, it’s been a long time since he’s had anything as good as this. Felix, impossibly hot and impossibly out of place here in his little Honda Civic, approaching Sylvain with a careful gaze and introducing himself, asking if he had any change, and saying that he’d forgotten his credit card.

And really, who can blame Sylvain, when the man in front of him is so pretty, all lithe muscle and ink-black hair? It’s easy to lean against the side of his truck and finish eating his apple, to smile and say contemplatively that he probably has a twenty kicking around in his glove box.

Felix purses his lips. They’re beautiful. They’d look even better stretched around Sylvain’s cock, he’s positive. “I don’t normally do shit like this.”

Sylvain finishes his apple. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Felix’s face goes a delightful shade of pink. “I-”

“I’m fucking with you.” Sylvain winks at him, and tosses his hat into the passenger seat of his truck. His hair has gotten a little unruly, curling down past his ears. Dorothea’s going to have a fit when she sees him.

Felix’s mouth snaps shut. “Are you always this obnoxious?”

Sylvain considers the muscle in Felix’s arm, his annoyed look and the determination coming off him in waves. “Well, I’ve been told I need to be knocked down a peg.”

“You sound like you’re in a fucking porno,” Felix says. “I’m not fucking you in a bathroom.”

Sylvain laughs, a genuine grin crossing his face. “Fine. Bend me over the hood of your stupid car if you’re that desperate to avoid cliches.”

Felix rolls his eyes and brushes his bangs out of his face. His car and Sylvain’s truck are the only two in the lot, and Sylvain doubts there will be anyone else coming along. This isn’t really a popular stop, and it’s so late, somewhere around three in the morning by Sylvain’s estimate. “Fine. If you’re going to be such a whore for it.”

Sylvain’s stomach flips. It’s been a while, and it feels almost too good to be true. It’s never this easy. Felix is totally going to murder him. Hopefully he’ll at least do him the decency of fucking him first.

He walks over to Felix’s car, leaning against the passenger’s side door and crossing his arms. “Well? Are you all talk, or are you going to follow through?”

Felix arches an eyebrow. “You weren’t kidding? What if I’m a freak?”

“You’re about to fuck a guy you just met at a truckstop. I think we’ve passed that point.”

Felix’s mouth curls upwards in the beginning of a smile. “Fair enough. Still, I thought that was just your dick talking.”

“Sure it was.” Sylvain moves a step to the left, pressing himself up against the hood of the car and leaning back on his elbows, spreading his legs a little. Felix’s eyes dart over to look at him, and Sylvain lets an easy grin cross his face. “But my mouth can talk too.”

Felix’s lips twitch, and a moment later his mirthful expression is replaced by a furrowed brow, as though he hates that Sylvain made him smile. “You could stand to get put in your place,” he says slowly. Look at that - he’s learning! Some things can be taught. Sylvain arches his back and lets out a breathy sigh. It’s a bit over the top, but he thinks Felix won’t object. He’s right, for Felix steps forward and sets a hand on his knee. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” 

There’s a note of wonder in Felix’s voice, one that Sylvain is already worryingly addicted to. It’s just - this isn’t normally how it goes. Normally, he has an ill-advised hookup sometime in the middle of the night, piles back into his truck, and then calls Dorothea. Depending on the night, it’s sometimes Mercedes who he calls, but still - it’s not normally this long. Normally he’s the one on his knees, and he gets off with his hand, and he leaves without even remembering the guy’s name. 

“Please,” Sylvain says, and tips his head back to bare his neck to Felix.

Fingers come to stroke, feather light over his throat, and Sylvain whines, high and in the back of his throat. Felix chuckles, so soft that Sylvain would be surprised if Felix even meant for the noise to escape. “Look at you,” he coos.

Sylvain’s eyes slip closed, and he imagines that the words are meant for someone else, someone who Felix loves. A girl, maybe, someone with soft skin and an easy laugh. Someone that’s not him. “Please,” he says again.

Sylvain can feel Felix’s eyeroll, even though he can’t see him. “Has anyone ever given you what you need?” There’s a note of wonder in Felix’s voice, something like awe that Sylvain desperately wants to cling to.

His eyes snap back open, and he shudders under the weight of Felix’s gaze. “No.”

Felix sighs. A wave of shame rolls through Sylvain, at the thought of being a burden or a nuisance. “Well? Turn over.”

Sylvain shudders, and rolls onto his elbows, spreading his legs without waiting for Felix to ask. Felix traces a hand down his still-clothed back, stopping when he reaches the curve of his ass. “Do you have supplies? I don’t want to hurt you.”

It takes Sylvain’s mind a moment to process Felix’s words. “Glove compartment of my truck. Keys are in my pants.”

“Whore,” Felix says, but there’s some level of affection in the word.

Sylvain turns his face into his upper arm, hiding his smile. He makes himself useful while Felix is gone, unbuckling his jeans and dropping them to the ground. 

Felix returns a moment later, the crunch of the gravel under his feet Sylvain’s only warning. “Did you lock my truck?” Sylvain asks, shifting his weight more firmly onto his elbows.

“Of course,” Felix snaps. “What do you take me for?”

A hot guy that’s willing to fuck Sylvain in the parking lot of a truck stop at three in the morning. Sylvain doesn’t say that, thinks that doing so might keep Felix from taking care of him. He’s not hard yet, but he thinks he will be before Felix is even close to done with him.

“Well?”

Sylvain swallows and clasps his hands, dropping his forehead onto his knuckles. “Get on with it.”

“Shouldn’t you beg?” 

Sylvain thinks Felix might be joking, but he can’t help but thrust his hips forward at Felix’s tone.

“You’re insatiable.” Felix’s voice is dripping with scorn, but he smooths a hand down Sylvain’s back as he speaks. The touch is gentle, far more so than Sylvain had expected. “You want to beg, don’t you?”

Sylvain does, more than he’s wanted anything in a long while. More than he wanted Felix at first sight, five minutes or ten minutes or however the fuck long ago that was. His grasp on time seems tenuous right now. He doesn’t respond, just shifts impatiently under Felix’s touch.

“Well?” Felix’s tongue is dagger-sharp, his voice piercing Sylvain to the very core.

“Please,” he says, his eyes drifting back closed.

Felix’s hand travels further down, resting on his ass and running a thumb over the skin there. “Please what?”

“Fuck me,” Sylvain pleads, trying and failing to spread his legs further. “Please, Felix, please.”

Felix hums. “That’ll do. For now.”

There’s a pop as the little travel-sized bottle of lube that Sylvain keeps in his truck opens, then a squirting sound that has Sylvain flushing. It’s been awhile since he’s been laid bare for someone like this, but still, that particular purchase had definitely come in handy many times. Felix’s fingers, when they come to probe at his entrance, are almost unexpected. The first one goes in slowly, and Felix makes a choked noise. “God. You’re so tight. How long has it been?”

Sylvain’s face reddens. He can’t tell if Felix is pleased or not, and he’s hit like a truck (ha) by his urge to be good for Felix, to prove to him that he can be. “A while,” he admits, trying to relax around the stretch. “Most people want me to fuck them.”

Felix makes a disappointed noise. “Shame. You’re better off like this.”

“Yeah,” Sylvain croaks out, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his traitorous body finally relaxes around the intrusion.

“Good,” Felix praises. Sylvain can’t hide the whine the single word produces, nor the way that it makes his slowly hardening cock twitch.

Felix’s hand stills, the tip of a second finger brushing up against his hole. He doesn’t speak, but Sylvain can tell he’s thinking, even without seeing his face. His second finger is slower, a little more of a burn, but Sylvain can’t find it in himself to mind. It’s good to be filled like this, and he wants more.

“You never told me how long it’s been,” Felix says, almost conversational except for the fact that he has two fingers inside of Sylvain.

“I don’t - know,” Sylvain chokes out. He swallows, shifting on his elbows. He’s going to have bruises there in the morning, but it’ll be good, to poke at the yellowing marks and remember the feeling of being bent over the hood of - what is this? A Honda Civic? - Felix’s car and railed until he can’t remember his own name. “Six months? Maybe more?”

“Pity.” Felix’s fingers curl, the stretch slowly starting to ease into pleasure. “Especially when you’re so good like this.”

Sylvain whines again, unable to stop the full body shudder that Felix’s words produce. “Just fuck me already. Please.”

“We’ll see if I get around to it.” Felix’s fingers curl, and Sylvain’s hips snap forward, rutting pointlessly against the hard metal of the car. “If you get come on my car, I’m going to run you over,” he snaps.

“I won’t,” Sylvain pants.

“Right.” Felix’s fingers drag slowly out of him before thrusting back in, hard and with no warning. Sylvain gasps, and drops his head back down. “If you did, you wouldn’t be good. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Even more so than for me to fuck you?”

“Fuck.” Sylvain’s voice cracks, and Felix lets out a single, harsh bark of laughter. “Stop teasing.”

“Mm.” Felix presses a third finger into him, molasses slow. A noise tears itself out of Sylvain’s throat as it slides in, and it only increases in volume when Felix’s fingers press deeper into him. They curl against his prostate, and Sylvain cries out, his hips bucking uselessly against nothing. “There we go.” Felix bends down and kisses him between his shoulder blades, his touch so hot it may as well be a brand, even through Sylvain’s shirt.

Finally, _finally_ , Felix pulls his fingers out. Sylvain hears the jingle of his belt buckle, then the telltale tear of a condom being opened. The moment before Felix touches Sylvain stretches on for a millennium, Sylvain bent over the hood of a car and clenching desperately around nothing. He’s empty in every sense of the word, and when Felix presses the blunt head of his cock up against him, it feels like he belongs somewhere for the first time in years.

Felix rocks into him slowly, a deep groan loosening itself from his lips. “Are you, _fuck,_ are you okay?”

Sylvain has possibly never been so okay in his entire life. “Hurry up already,” he snaps, trying to push his hips back onto Felix.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Felix says again, as though he’s discovered something amazing and is trying to make Sylvain see it.

“Stop talking and fuck me.” Sylvain is trying to sound annoyed, but even as the words leave his mouth he can hear the plaintive, pleading note in his voice.

Felix laughs, rich and full of life. He snaps his hips forward without warning, fucking deep into him. Sylvain can’t help it - he cries out, shuddering and curling his clasped hands even tighter together. His knuckles hurt from the force that he’s holding them with, but Felix will be furious if he scratches his car.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Felix presses a hand to Sylvain’s back, pushing on him with a not insignificant amount of force. Sylvain complies almost before he’s processed what Felix is asking for, his arms collapsing as he doubles over, chest flush with the car and his cheek pressed against the metal. “Good boy.”

Sylvain’s brain burns electric at Felix’s words, and he scrabbles at the car, scratches be damned. “Fuck, Felix, please.”

“I should’ve known.” Felix’s thrusts aren’t regular, but they’re fast and hard, sending pleasure shooting down Sylvain’s spine. “That’s what you really want, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Sylvain’s voice is a sob when he speaks, and he’s crying out with each and every thrust, a crescendoing chorus of _ah_ that he can’t stop. “Want to be good for you, want you inside always.”

“Always, huh?” Felix’s hips buck into him particularly hard, hitting his prostate and wrenching a pitiful cry from Sylvain. “You’re that obsessed with my cock already? That desperate?”

Sylvain nods, although he doesn’t think Felix can see it. As if in reward, Felix bends down, mouthing at the back of his neck and biting down sharply on the skin there. Sylvain moans, broken and high. Felix laughs, his face still pressed against Sylvain. He moves away in one smooth motion, pressing heavy hands against Sylvain’s back and leveraging himself that way. It hurts to be pushed so firmly into the unyielding metal beneath him, but the new angle lets Felix get even deeper, and Sylvain would give up anything for that.

“Good boy,” Felix says again. “You’re so fucking good at this, at taking my cock. No one else is this good at it. You were made for it.”

Sylvain comes with a cry, his orgasm taking him by surprise as his hips buck uselessly against the car. Felix doesn’t stop fucking him even as he comes, swearing and pushing his hands even harder into Sylvain’s back. Sylvain barely recognizes his voice when he comes back himself, crying out in a broken moan with each thrust of Felix’s hips. The overstimulation is almost too much, but Sylvain arches up into it, pressing himself back against Felix and babbling, hardly even aware of what he’s saying.

One of Felix’s hands makes its way up to his hair, fingers curling tight into the auburn locks as Felix finally comes inside. He moans in tandem with Felix, feeling for once perfectly fucked out and sated. He never wants to move again, certainly doesn’t want to drive another ten hours to his destination.

Felix pulls out slowly, and Sylvain is even slower to sit up. His thighs burn from holding himself in such an awkward position, and there’s come stuck to his shirt. He feels good though, and turns to smile cautiously at Felix.

To his surprise, Felix is frowning, and doesn’t look a thing like a man who’s just come. Instead, Sylvain is greeted with a curled lip and a look of disdain. “I thought I told you not to come on my car.”

Sylvain rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

Felix sighs. “You should be glad I don’t make you lick it off.”

Sylvain kind of hates that his eyes dart back over to the car and the come drying on it. “I would. If you wanted.”

Felix arches an eyebrow. “What the fuck.”

Sylvain shrugs and looks rather determinedly at a point over Felix’s shoulder. He would. He doesn’t even think he would mind it, if Felix told him he was good afterwards and maybe pet his hair or something.

“Okay,” Felix says. “You’re ridiculous. Did they grow you in a lab or some shit?”

Sylvain shrugs. “Fhirdiad.”

“No shit?” Felix ties the condom off and throws it into one of the trash cans, then pulls his jeans back up and tucks himself neatly away. “I live in Fhirdiad.”

Sylvain bites the inside of his cheek. “I’m headed there now.”

Felix swallows. “Yeah? You open to a round two? On a bed maybe?”

Sylvain is totally going to be late making his stop. He pulls his pants back up. “I think I’d let you fuck me anywhere you wanted after that.”

Felix laughs, and Sylvain watches, transfixed. He knew he was hot, but he hadn’t realized he was beautiful. Shit. “I’ll remember that. Maybe if you’re good.” Sylvain flushes, but Felix pays him no mind, instead pressing a cell phone into his hands. “Give me your number. I’m not giving you up that easily.”

Sylvain smiles. “I think I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @whorevain and come talk to me about Them


End file.
